Tile or circular saws are a kind of power tool which have a high rotational speed and which can be used to cut tiles and stones.
With currently known saws, a housing part or parts for placing the circuit board and the heat sink are arranged in a manner to facilitate gripping and/or operating of the saw by a user and the cooling or heat dissipation effect of a motor is deeply limited by the arrangement of the circuit board and the heat sink.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.